


Exploring America

by Dolimir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco explore America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Tacos Have Bells?

“What’s a taco?”

Harry shrugged as he studied the brightly colored menu on the wall in front of them. “I don’t have the faintest idea.”

“Or a gordito?”

“That doesn’t sound very appetizing, does it?”

Gray eyes observed him with amusement. “Where’s your sense of adventure, hero?”

Sputtering, Harry turned to face his companion. “I’m here, aren’t I? Despite Hermione’s predictions that England will fall into the sea without us.”

Draco snickered. “Yes, yes you are, and America may never be the same; but that doesn’t help me understand what a tostada is.”

“You want adventure?” Harry challenged.

“What do you have in mind?” Draco grinned lasciviously at him.

“Not that, you prat.” Harry pushed Draco’s shoulder playfully. “I was going to suggest that we order one of everything.”

“Now let’s not go crazy with this adventure thing, Potter.”

“Hey, no guts, no glory.”


	2. Pull The Other One

Sighing tiredly, Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "Explain it to me one more time."

"It's simple really." Harry walked to the telephone, a device Draco steadfastly refused to use, and picked up the receiver. "I call this number." Harry pushed several buttons on the face of the phone. "And tell them what sort of pizza we want and they deliver it within thirty minutes."

Draco didn't look convinced.

"Yes, I'd like to order a pepperoni pizza, please." Harry was silent for a moment. "Large, please." He put his hand over the receiver and looked at Draco. "Do you want thin crust, hand-tossed, thick or stuffed crust?"

"How the bloody hell should I know. Just pick something."

Harry's frown deepened, but he turned his attention back to the phone. "Uh…thick please." Several seconds later, he barked in laughter.

"What?"

"They want to know if we want any buffalo wings."

"I thought American buffalo were land herd animals."

"I did too."

"They must be having you on then."

"She says we can get it in mild, medium, hot or oh my god."

"I'm not eating buffalo, Potter."

"Come on, Draco. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"It died after you ate that horrid thing called a bean burrito."

"Draco--"

"No. I put my foot down when it comes to consuming bison."

"Oh, all right."

Draco laid down on the bed as Harry continued to talk to the person on the phone. Honestly, just how gullible did these Americans think they were anyway?


	3. Stuck in a Lift

“Potter, this is all your fault.”

Harry didn’t even bother to open his eyes. Draco’s heavy footsteps reverberated around the tiny stuck lift, as if his stomping might somehow jar it loose.

“Of course it is.”

The pacing stopped. “Are you patronizing me?”

“Yes. Yes, I believe I am.”

“Oh.”

The following silence was fraught with such nervous energy that Harry knew it was only a matter of time before Draco started swearing about all things muggle or simply apparated away.

“Of course, I suppose it could be possible that I slipped the building manager a few quid so that I could have my wicked way with you.” Harry opened his eyeslids halfway to see Draco staring at him in shock and growing lust.

“And why would you do something like that?” Draco asked in a low voice that made Harry shiver with anticipation.

“Allegedly?”

Draco inclined his head. “Of course.”

“It might have something to do with the fact that today’s your birthday and we haven’t had more than two minutes together.”

“Oh yeah?”

Draco stepped closer until they were molded together.

“Yeah.” Harry brushed his lips over Draco’s and hoped that the elevator wouldn’t become unstuck anytime soon. While he hadn’t actually tipped the building manager, he wasn’t one to let an opportunity go unseized. Slytherins weren’t the only one who could manipulate situations to their advantage.


	4. Taxis

“So this is the Muggle equivalent of the Knight Bus?”

Harry bit the inside of his lip to keep from grinning. “Not exactly. An equivalent might be a double-decker bus; this is more for individuals as opposed to groups.”

“It certainly travels a lot slower.”

“I’m going the bleeding speed limit,” the driver groused beneath his breath.

Draco ignored him. “And we didn’t apparate because…”

“Because you promised to start learning more about Muggles.”

“Did you remember to bring your Muggle money this time?” Draco arched an eyebrow.

“Oh, shite. No.”

“Good thing for you, Potter, I excel at obliviating.”


	5. Not Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the 55 Word Challenge

“One thing I’ll say about the colonies, I do like their trains.”

Harry grinned at his partner, who was staring at the passing scenery. “But the Express had history.”

“It was a rickety and wobbled constantly like it was going to plunge off the tracks.”

“Yes, but they sold chocolate frogs.”

“True,” Draco said wistfully.


	6. Muggle Spells

“For Merlin’s sake, Draco, for the sake of my sanity and my eyesight, please stop already!” Harry shouted in exasperation.

Draco blinked as if only just remembering that Harry was in the room. “What do you call it again?”

“It’s a light switch.”

“But I thought you said Muggles didn’t use magic.”

“They don’t. They use science.”

“And science creates this eklec…”

“Electricity.”

“I’m fascinated by it.”

“So I gathered.”

“What else does it do?”

“It powers practically everything they use in their home.”

“And they harnessed this power?”

“In a matter of speaking. It can still be extremely dangerous in the right circumstances.”

Draco waved his hand dismissively. “Yes, but what spell isn’t?”

Harry tried not to grin, but suspected he was losing his effort.

“Does this elk--”

“Electricity.”

“Do anything else in this room?”

Harry looked at the hotel bed and noticed the box attached to the headboard. He patted the mattress beside him. “Come sit down, I think you’re going to like this.”


End file.
